onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 322
Chapter 322 is titled "Puffing Tom". Cover Page Volume: 34 Page: Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 8: "The Days Digging A Hole, You Must Blink, Gedatsu sama". Short Summary On their way to the next island, the Straw Hat Pirates spot something interesting swimming in the water and decide to follow it. Long Summary In order to give Luffy and Robin plenty of rest, Going Merry stays in Long Ring Long Land for another four days before setting sail. It is now the morning of the third day after they left. The climate is sunny and Spring-like, sometimes it is slightly Summer-ish. The crew are seen relaxing on the Going Merry and indulging in their own preferred activity; Nami, sunbathing while eating the food made by Sanji, Zoro is sleeping until awoken by Sanji and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp are all goofing of impersonating "Frozen Luffy". Robin enters the deck to the excitement of the others, who are still concerned about her health. As they all relax and eat the paille that Sanji made, they notice a giant frog swimming in free style and decide to catch it since Luffy states that he wishes to eat it. Noticing they are going off course, Nami spots a lighthouse up ahead, despite the fact the Log Pose is not pointing to it. Sanji and Robin both give their agreement in chasing after it in their own way despite Nami's exclamations. Going Merry continues at full speed towards the giant frog which has stopped moving. Suddenly a large train appears moving towards them on the water and the Straw Hat Pirates narrowly escape being struck. The giant frog however, does not try to avoid it, attempting to block the train's path, and is hit and sent flying some distance into the water. On the platform nearby, a young girl calls for someone inside and an old woman appears with Zoro and Usopp noting her to be "too drunk". The old woman introduces herself as being Kokoro and that the young girl is her granddaughter, Chimney. She also introduces their cat, which is actually a rabbit, Gonbe. Chimney explains that the train, Puffing Tom, which they saw earlier, runs on the tracks in the water and is seen nowhere in the world except from there. She continues to explain that the frog, Yokozuna, always jumps on the tracks to test his strength against the Puffing Tom, causing a lot of trouble. At this, Luffy states he will not eat "hardworking" animals. After explaining the direction of the Log Pose, Kokoro informs them they are going to "Water 7" which is a city with the world's best ship constraction sights. At this, Luffy decides that they will go there and find a shipwright to join their crew. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *A big, free-style swimming frog appears on the sea and the Straw Hats tries to catch it for food until they nearly get struck by a large train. *The Straw Hats arrives on a lighthouse and met Kokoro, her granddaughter Chimney and Chimney's "cat" (actually a rabbit) Gonbe. **Kokoro explains that the train is called the Puffing Tom and it travels on water via the railway tracks. **The frog, Yokozuna, always attempts to stop the train, even damaging it on some occasions. **The Puffing Tom have many destinations, however, there is one only Government Officials are capable of going to. *The Log Pose is currently pointing towards Water 7, the "City of Water". *According to Kokoro, Water 7 has the world's best ship factories even being trusted by the World Government. *The Straw Hat Pirates plan to find a carpenter at Water 7 to become their crewmate. *This is the first chapter of the Water 7 Arc. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 322 it:Capitolo 322